Along with rapid development of 3D technologies, a naked-eye three-dimension display technology is a very appealing frontier technology at present, and research and development institutions and display technology enterprises in the countries all over the world, e.g., Japan, South Korea, Europe, United States, China, etc., are undertaking relevant technical research and product development. With a naked-eye three-dimension display device, a viewer can view directly a three-dimension image like a three-dimension movie without wearing any 3D glasses, which will become the most promising orientation of flat panel displays. There will be more and more liquid crystal three-dimension displays with 2D/3D conversion in place of normal liquid crystal displays in the majority of the market space.
From the technical point of view, the naked-eye three-dimension display device can fall into three categories of barrier, lenticular lens and directional backlight.
Regardless of whichever category, it shall be known whether the 3D image can be viewed at the location of the viewer, and in the prior art, the location of the human eyes is generally recognized by a sensor, and display contents of the three-dimension image are adjusted to have the 3D image viewed by the viewer.
The inventors have identified at least the following technical problems in the existing technical solution during making of this application:
With the location of the human eyes recognized by the sensor, the distance between the viewer and the display can be recognized, and if the viewer is moving from the left to the right and vice versa, then it may be very difficult to recognize to which location the viewer has moved, so the recognition of the location of the human eyes by the sensor cannot determine accurately the movement of the viewer in the horizontal direction and further cannot adjust a viewing area of the viewer according to the particular location.
When the viewer is in a three-dimension display area, a crosstalk area, and a crosstalk area in a retrograde viewing area, the adjustment alone of the three-dimension image in the prior art cannot have the 3D image viewed by the viewer in the crosstalk area.